


The Girl and her Assassin

by Prisa_kom_Azgeda



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, F/F, Hacker with Superpowers, Homophobia, Hydra (Marvel), It'll make sense as you read, Mutants, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, None of this was preplanned, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rated T for swearing, Slow Burn, Teenage Parent Tony Stark, This is my way to vent after Endgame, Tony Stark has an adult daughter, back and forth, shield agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisa_kom_Azgeda/pseuds/Prisa_kom_Azgeda
Summary: Born from a teenage mistake, Charlie Stark had to practically raise herself, all while taking care of her childish father. As an adult, Charlie is a dysfunctional as can be, and that was all before everyone's favourite Russian assassin was thrown into the mix.orCharlie Stark meets Natalie Rushman, and her little gay heart can't handle it.





	1. Charlie Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the MCU, congrats to you if you do, because I don't. 
> 
> Unlike, probably, most of you, I am Canadian. This means I may or may not spell things differently then you do. Also this is unedited, so I may also just be terrible at spelling... Anyways! Enjoy what I have written so far.
> 
> Leave me a shout if you like!

Charlotte  Annabelle “Charlie”Stark is the twenty-five year old daughter to billionaire philanthropist Anthony “Tony” Stark and deceased Annabelle Wyatt. Just like her father, Charlie is a genius in her own right; she is a master hacker, that even Jarvis couldn’t detect.

“Your father is something else isn’t he?” Pepper playfully asked with a shake of her head. She placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The younger woman was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room closest to her bedroom in Stark Mansion, as she watched the opening of the Stark Expo on the tv when Pepper came up behind her. “He’s definitely special that’s for sure,” Charlie said with a tight lipped smile. 

“Is there something wrong Char?” Pepper asked, moving around the sofa to sit beside the girl.

“I received a subpoena about the iron man,” Charlie mumbled, “They want any information I can give them about my father’s weaponized inventions.”

“And what are you going to do about that?”

Charlie shrugged, “What is there that I can do? Tony has kept himself locked in the basement tinkering away for most of my life, and I have no idea what he’s even working on.”

Pepper nodded in understanding, “Your father does love you.”

Charlie hung her head, “He just can’t bear to look at me because I remind him of the mistake he made when he was fifteen.”

Pepper gave Charlie a sad smile as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of the younger woman’s face.

“It’s a miracle I made it to fifteen before you showed up,” Charlie joked, “I’m going to head to bed, tell Tony not to bother waking me up when he gets back.”

=AGAHA=

Charlie sat on a yoga mat placed beside the boxing ring in her father’s gym. She stretched in a pair of dark purple, high-waisted yoga pants, a dark grey sports bra, and no shoes on her feet. Her long curls were tied up in a tight ponytail on top of her head, and loose strands were kept out of her face by a headband that matched her pants. Charlie reached for her toes as she ignored her father and Happy bantering as they spared in the ring.

“The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?” Pepper called as she walked into the gym.

“I’m on happy time,” Tony replied as he continued to spar with Happy, not evening giving Pepper a glance.

Charlie slowly lifted her eyes to watch said ‘notary’ waltz in. Her blue eyes were glued to the gentle waves of red hair, and the sharp cheekbones of the woman’s face. Charlie watched, imagining each muscle move under the strangers tight shirt, as she moved to join Pepper beside the ring.

“I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company,” Pepper joked as she watched the notary point out everything she needed to sign.

When the stranger looked up, she finally met Charlie’s eyes causing the Stark girl to choke on her breath.

“What’s your name, Lady?” Tony asked rather loudly.

“Rushman,” The woman removed her eyes from Charlie’s, “Natalie Rushman.”

“Front and center,” Tony waved Natalie over, “Come to church.”

“Tony…,” Charlie trailed off with a tone of warning.

“You too,” Tony waved his daughter over.

“No, you’re seriously not gonna ask…?” Pepper said.

“If it pleases the court, which it does,” Tony said with a cheeky smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes at her father’s arrogance, but did as told. She grabbed her gloves and a spare as she made her way to the ring.

“It’s no problem,” Natalie explained, waving off Pepper’s worry.

Charlie stood in the ring as she watched her father and Happy climb out.

“Can you give her a lesson?” Tony asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes again, stepping back as Natalie slowly got into the ring. The red haired woman kept her eyes on Charlie the whole time.

Charlie handed Natalie the spare boxing gloves, “Charlie.”

“Natalie,” Natalie answered.

“Nice to meet you Nat, too bad it wasn’t under different circumstances,” Charlie replied.

Natalie shrugged as she slipped her hands into the gloves, “I’ve had worse introductions.”

“Do you box?” Charlie asked as she tightened the velcro straps on her own gloves.

“I have, yes,” Natalie answered.

Charlie hummed, “I’m not exactly sure what Tony wants me to teach you,” she mumbled, “I guess try to hit me?”

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, “You want me to hit you?” she asked.

Charlie nodded, positioning herself in a defensive stance with her arms up to block her face.

“How do I spell your name, Natalie?” Tony called out.

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N.”

With a swift movement Natalie had kicked Charlie’s legs out from under, and held the other woman under her with a knee to her chest.

“I guess we know more than boxing, huh?” Charlie asked with a smirk that would win against her father’s.

“Charlie!” Pepper shrieked, moving to help the girl, only to be stopped by Tony.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, she was about to reply, but the wind was knocked out of her. 

Charlie had managed to pull herself out from under the ‘girl from legal’, and reverse their positions. Charlie jumped off Natalie and held out a hand to help her up.

“I need her,” Tony said with a smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she took off her boxing gloves, and took the spare ones off Natalie.

“She’s got everything that I need,” Tony continued.

“She’s not someone you can purchase Tony,” Charlie shook her head at her father.

“I know that,” Tony snarked back.

Natalie seemed unfazed by Tony’s childish bickerings with Charlie. She grabbed the contract from Pepper and walked up to Tony, “Just… I need your impression.”

Tony, not completely understanding what Natalie meant, went on, “You have a quiet reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul. It seems like my daughter has a thing for you.”

Natalie looked to Charlie, whose face was as red as a tomato, she smirked at the other woman before looking back at Tony, “I meant your fingerprint.”

“Right,” Tony smirked, giving the redhead what she wanted.

“So, how are we doing?” Pepper asked.

“Great,” Tony exclaimed happily, “Just wrapping up. Hey! You’re the boss.”

Natalie closed the contract and lowered her arms to her side, “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“No.”

“Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman,” Pepper interrupted, “Thank you very much.”

“I want one,” Tony said, watching as Natalie stalked off.

“No,” Pepper and Charlie said at the same time.

“It’s bad enough you made me box the poor woman,” Charlie grumbled, pushing past her father to grab her sweater, before disappearing in the same direction Natalie did.

Natalie had made it all the way to the front parlor before Charlie caught up with her.

“Nat, wait,” Charlie called out.

“Ms. Stark. Charlie,” Natalie sighed.

“You’re S.H.I.E.L.D..”

“How?” Natalie asked.

“Fury didn’t tell you he approached me last year to be an agent, did he?” Charlie asked, slipping her sweater over her arms.

“He did not.”

“Well he did. Can I ask why you are here? Or what is your real name? Or is that all against mission protocols?”

Natalie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

“Don’t worry, I won’t blow your cover. I, frankly, would like to have you around,” Charlie explained, “You know my father is going to ask you to be his assistant, although we both know you’re over qualified for that.” Charlie winked at her.

“Romanoff.”

Charlie tilted her head.

“My name is Natasha Romanoff.”

“Ahh,” Charlie said in understanding, “I’m going to stick with Nat.”

“See you around, Ms. Stark,” Natasha said with a smirk.

“See you around, Agent Romanoff.”

=AGAHA=

“There you are,” Natasha approached the Stark heir at the bar in Monaco, “I was wondering where you were since you weren’t with your father.”

“There’s only so much ‘Oh, Mr. Stark just jump into my pants’ a girl can take, you know?” Charlie mocked, chugging back her drink.

Natasha laughed as she sat down in the stool beside Charlie’s. She pulled a small envelope, from seemingly nowhere, and slid it over to Charlie.

Charlie accepted the envelope with a raised eyebrow. She opened the envelope and removed the piece of paper inside.

_ 121 Lincoln, one hour -Fury _

“I’m not interested,” Charlie said waving the bartender over for another drink. She slid the note over back to Natasha, only to have it scooted right back.

“I don’t think it’s up for negotiation,” Natasha whispered into Charlie’s ear causing shivers to go down the other woman’s spine. She slid from the stool before leaving Charlie at the bar.

Charlie knocked back her third drink of the night before grabbing her stuff and heading out to the meeting point.

=AGAHA=

“Director Fury,” Charlie said as she approached the man in question.

Fury was sitting alone on a park bench.

“Ms. Stark.”

“Why did you bring me out here?” Charlie asked, standing in front of the large man.

“I came to give you the option to reconsider joining S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Fury explained, “Agent Romanoff reports that you will be an asset to the team.”

“Does she now?” Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“There’s not many people who can take her down in a fight.”

“Why are you spying on my father?” Charlie asked.

“That’s information privy to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents,” Fury explained.

Charlie sighed, she crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head.

“We need your expertise in acquiring information on a mission with Agent Romanoff,” Fury continued.

“You need me to hack into something?” Charlie asked.

Fury didn’t answer the question, instead he just continued talking, “You do this, and you can have the information you want.”

Charlie clenched her jaw, “When and where,” she hissed.

“Three weeks, S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.”

“You want me to hack into your agency?”

“You’re a new face, there are HYDRA supporters infiltrating our ranks. I need you to get the information on who,” Fury answered.

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean? Why can’t you get this information yourself. You’re the director.”

“I need you to dig into each recruit’s past, find everything on them.”

“I still don’t understand why you need me to do this. And why is Agent Romanoff helping?”

“Since you refuse to become an Agent, you will be babysat by one,” Fury explained, “Besides, it’s not like you haven’t done this 

=AGAHA=

Natasha and Charlie were in the gym at Stark Mansion, both women were clad in sparring gloves and skin tight workout gear. Their hair was sticking to their foreheads and sweat glistened on both of their bodies. Natasha had Charlie pinned to the mat by her knee, and was breathing heavily.

“You seem to like me in this position,” Charlie smirked from under Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she got off the Stark heir, and helped her up. “For someone with minimal training, you are pretty good on your feet.”

“Thanks,” Charlie said with a blush. She scratched the back of her neck as she eyed Natasha nervously, “As many faults my father has, he did give me whatever I wanted growing up. Which included numerous martial arts trainers.” 

Natasha nodded, her eyes following Charlie’s butt as the Stark girl bent down at the corner of the ring to grab her water bottle.

“Like what you see, Agent?” Charlie teased as she took a long, refreshing drink from her bottle.

Natasha shook her head of any thoughts, “In your dreams,” the assassin smirked.

Charlie plopped herself down on the mat floor of the ring, as she continued to rehydrate herself.

Natasha leaned against the the ropes, “So, Fury got you to agree to a mission.”

Charlie nodded, “Information is a good bargaining tool,” she vaguely explained, “In exchange, he’s going to tell me why he sent you.”

Natasha tilted her head, “I could have told you that.”

“This is Nicholas Fury we’re talking about here; it’s highly unlikely you know the whole reason,” Charlie replied.

Natasha nodded.

Charlie patted the mat beside her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Come sit,” Charlie said, patting again.

Natasha debated for a moment before joining the dark haired girl on the ring floor.

“So, we’ve been hanging out for almost three weeks now, and I know practically nothing about you,” Charlie pointed out. She handed Natasha her water bottle.

Natasha accepted the bottle with a small smile, “I don’t know much about you either.” She took a couple gulps of the water before handing it back.

Charlie shrugged as she fiddled with the bottle in her hands, “It seems like this is a two way street.”

“I grew up in Russia.”

Charlie moved her gaze up to meet Natasha’s.

“My childhood wasn’t something I am proud of,” Natasha continued.

Charlie remained quiet, listening patiently.

“There is only one other person alive that I have said anything about my past too,” Natasha continued, “He was sent to kill me, but recruited me to S.H.I.E.L.D. instead.

“Clint Barton.”

Natasha looked at her confused.

“Let’s just say, there’s a reason Fury has been after me to join him,” Charlie said in explanation.

“You hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D..”

Charlie nodded.

“You’ve read my file…”

Charlie, again nodded, this time slower.

“Why?”

Charlie shrugged, “My father was drunk one night and said I’d never amount to anything extraordinary compared to him. So I hacked into two government agencies.”

“Two?”

“Yeah,” Charlie scratched the back of her neck out of a nervous habit, “S.H.I.E.L.D. and the C.I.A.”

“Charlotte Stark, you are something else,” Natasha said with a playful tisk and a shake of her head.

Charlie laughed as she playfully nudged Natasha with her shoulder, “Twenty-one questions. What’s your favourite colour?”

“My favourite colour? Hmm,” Natasha thought for a moment, “I never thought of one before. Green, I guess; what about you?”

Charlie looked down at her purple yoga pants, and motioned her purple headband.

“Purple, right, that makes sense,” Natasha said, “What’s your favourite book.”

“Narnia: The Magician’s Nephew,” Charlie answered, “It’s the first book of the Narnia series. A lot of people don’t know about it, but it tells how the wardrobe came to be and how the White Witch got to Narnia.”

Natasha nodded along, completely absorbed in the excitement in Charlie’s voice.

“It’s just really sweet, and my go to book when I can’t sleep. Or it was at least until I left it on the mantle the night of my father’s party,” Charlie said sadly.

Natasha reluctantly reached out and placed a hand over Charlie’s that rested in the small space between them on the mat. “Do you want to talk about what happened that night? I mean you disappeared and I still don’t know where you could have possibly went,” the agent asked.

Charlie took a deep breath.

_ She could hear the screams of the party goers as if they were aimed directly at her ears. Her father and Rhodes were going at each other with force that shouldn’t be used on friends. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins, and hear her heartbeat over the screams and the destruction. She could feel Natasha’s eyes on her from across the large expanse of the second floor living quarters. _

_ “CHARLIE!” _

_ Natasha’s voice barely made it to her ears before she was knocked clean off her feet into the fireplace mantle. Her favourite book fell to the ground beside her, as singed as her side. All caused by her father’s drunken actions. _

_ “Charlie! You need to get up!” _

_ Natasha had run to her side, placing a hand on both of her cheeks. _

_ “Charlie, are you okay? Charlie talk to me.” _

_ She couldn’t respond. She could barely hear the woman in front of her as Natasha’s voice sounded as it it was six feet under water. _

_ All she could do was stare into Natasha’s eyes as her own slowly drooped. _

_ “Charlie, stay with me.” _

_ “Nat,” Was all she managed to get out. _

_ Natasha looked over her shoulder quickly, Rhodes and Tony were still fighting behind her. “I’ve got you любить. I need you to hold on to me.” Natasha wrapped her arms under her legs and back, gently picking the girl up.  _

_ “My r-r,” She tried to speak through the pain that coursed through her side. _

_ “I have to get you somewhere safe,” Natasha whispered into her ear, as she maneuvered her way away from the fighting. _

_ “My room,” she managed to get out, “Imp- import. Important.” _

_ “Okay, okay,” Natasha said, making her way to the large bedroom at the end of the hall.  _

_ The bedroom was the epitome of her. There was writing utensils scattered across a large dark oak desk, a bean bag couch in the corner, and art work across the walls. The bed was well made with a tie dyed comforter and pillowed, unfortunately blood was about to be added to the colours as Natasha slowly lowered the girl to the bed. _

_ Natasha looked torn. She had to choose between keeping her target’s daughter, a woman she has started to form a friendship type bond with; and going father Tony Stark before more people get hurt. _

_ “Go, before… before Tony hurts… hurts someone else.” _

_ Natasha moved the matted dark hair from her face with a gentle hand, careful to avoid any scratches and cuts across her face, “Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back to get you medical help.” _

_ She gave a small, pained nodded. _

_ Natasha looked between her and the door a few times, before the assassin left.  _

_ Once the door was shut, she painfully rolled from the bed; landing on the hardwood floor with a painful groan. Shaking off the fog of pain, she reached under her bed to retrieve a locked briefcase. It took some fumbling around before she could get the correct number code into the lock. Pain was fogging her mind and darkening her vision, but she managed to reach into the briefcase to retrieve a syringe of a glowing purple liquid. Quickly, she jabbed the syringe into her thigh, dispensing the foreign liquid into her veins. She closed her eyes as the liquid burned its way through her system. _

_ When Charlie’s eyes opened again they were no longer the forest green they usually are, but a purple that matched the liquid coursing through her veins. _

_ Charlie launched herself from the floor with more force then a human should possess, she darted out of her room. She would have made it all the way to her father, but the gentle prick of a tranquilizer dart stopped her in her tracks. _

_ A dark looming figure leaned over her as she battled to keep her eyes open, “Stay down Vampiress.” _

_ And everything went dark. _

“I don’t actually know,” Charlie said, half lying to the assassin., “I remember you leaving me in my room, then you waking me up days later.”

“We need to find out what happened to you,” Natasha said as she forced herself to stand.

Charlie frowned at the cold that came when Natasha moved away from her, “I’m fine Nat, I promise. Whatever happened during my black out, I’m okay.”

“That’s not the point Charlotte and you know it!”

“Whoa there Agent Hothead,” Charlie stood up and held her hands out in a defensive position, “I did nothing to deserve being yelled at here.”

Natasha glared at Charlie.

Charlie took a step towards Natasha, “Nat, please. We’ll find out what happened. Please…”

“Please what Charlotte?” Natasha hissed, taking several steps away from Charlie.

Charlie’s head fell, “Please,” her voice cracked.

“I will be around to pick you up friday for the mission,” Natasha said in a monotone voice.

“Okay,” Charlie steeled her voice as she did her shoulders. She grabbed her water bottle off the floor with unnecessary force before making her way out of the ring.

=AGAHA=

Charlie sat on a little patch of grass outside of Stark Mansion, with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her lips.

“Charlotte grow up, we have to go.”

Charlie huffed, lying backwards in the grass.

“Seriously?”

Charlie unfolded her arms to hold hand up to block the sun. In front of her stood a very irritated Natasha Romanoff, “Stop calling me Charlotte, and this will be all over.”

“How about I start calling you an ass,” Natasha hissed.

“You know, I thought we were cool Nat,” Charlie said, “I don’t know what happened.”

“What happened is that you’re acting like a giant child,” Natasha grumbled.

Charlie shook her head the best she could while lying down, “Nope, that’s not it. Come on, all you have to do is call me Charlie and this will be all over.”

Natasha signed, “Charlie, please get up.”

Charlie jumped to her feet with a bright smile, “Now was that so hard, Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha growled, leaving the sunny Stark girl behind her.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that Nat,” Charlie said reaching for the assassin’s arm only to have it ripped away from her.

Natasha walked over to the driver’s seat of an overly flashy black jaguar, “Just get in the car.”

Charlie sighed, giving in to the other woman’s defensive behaviour. Instead of chatting aimlessly like Charlie was used to with Natasha, the dark haired woman just stared at the passing trees and buildings.

Not long after their journey began, they pulled up to a grey building with no markings.

Natasha went to get out of the car, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Nat,” Charlie’s voice cracked, “I don’t know what happened to make you hate me, but whatever it was I’m sorry for it.”

Natasha sighed. “I don’t hate you Charlotte.”

“Then why do you call me by my full first name?”

“Because your name is beautiful,” Natasha excited the car without another word.


	2. Agent Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets more than she bargained for in the search for information.

“I don’t understand what he wants me to be doing,” Charlie groaned, slamming her head into the keyboard, “Doesn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. screen their recruits?”

Natasha, who was doing her own work at the computer beside Charlie’s, said, “recruits are thoroughly screened, including all family members and friends,” she didn’t take her eyes off of the computer screen in front of her.

The duo had been at it for the last four hours with nothing to show from it, and Charlie was beginning to grow restless.

“So why am I doing this?” Charlie groaned out, not lifting her head from the keyboard.

Natasha looked at the dark haired woman out of the corner of her eyes. The deadly assassin couldn’t help but smirk at the cute childishness that Charlie was displaying.

“Nat, help me,” Charlie pleaded.

“I don’t know what you want me to do? You are supposed to be the computer genius out of the two of us,” Natasha pointed out as she continued her work.

Charlie slowly lifted her head up, and leaned over to watch Natasha’s screen, “Whatcha doing?”

“Work.”

“What kind of work?”

Natasha just raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

Charlie raised her hands as she straightened her back, “Fine, fine. I get it, no chatting.” She looked back at her screen, the worm she implanted in the recruit files came up with nothing so far. The only thing Charlie can think of to get information out of these recruits is to actually infiltrate them. In person. With that she slammed her head back into the keyboard.

“What’s the problem this time?” Natasha asked.

“Fury wants me to become a recruit.”

Natasha hummed, “And?”

“He knows it’s the only way I can complete this mission.”

Natasha smiled, she reached into her pocket, pulled out two badges, and slid them under Charlie’s arm.

Charlie lifted her head with a furrow of her eyebrows. She grabbed the badges to examine them, only to see her face staring back with the name Colette Wyatt. One read Agent level 2, while the other had recruit. She turned her head to look at Natasha, “Are you serious?”

“Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Wyatt.”

Charlie threw her head back with a groan, “Where did you guys even get this picture.”

=AGAHA=

“What do you mean you’re ‘going to New York for a new job’?” Tony asked his daughter, using dramatic air quotes.

Charlie had come to Tony’s workshop in the basement to tell Tony and Pepper the news of her ‘new job’ not quite an hour ago; and while Pepper had congratulated the younger woman, Tony refused to believe his daughter was even interviewing for positions outside of Stark Industries.

“Like I told you before I’m moving to New York to work as a computer analyst Tony,” Charlie repeated to her father for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Charlie threw her hands up in frustration when Tony just sat there at his work desk, staring blankly at her.

“But why move to New York when you can do that for Stark Industries right here in Malibu?” Tony asked.

“I need to make a name for myself. I can’t drag my feet around here forever. I’m an adult, I can make my own choices,” Charlie pointed out.

“I am your father, you’re not going, and that’s final,” Tony gritted through his teeth as he stood up from his chair and puffed his chest to make himself look bigger.

“Where were you when I scraped my knees? Where were you when I was sick? Where were you when Mom died? You were nowhere in sight. You were down here playing with your toys while your daughter cried herself to sleep every night, thinking you didn’t love her!,” Charlie exclaimed, she jabbed him in the chest with two fingers after every question.

Tony was stunned into silence.

“Much of a father you are,” Charlie spat, “Goodbye Tony.” With that she spun on her heel stomped out of the workshop.

That night Tony found Charlie’s bedroom empty of all personal effects.

=AGAHA=

Natasha was awaken by a thunderous knock at her apartment door. She was confused, the only people who knew about her apartment were Fury, Barton, and … _Charlie._ Natasha threw off her blanket and dashed towards the door, grabbing her gun just in case. With a quick peek out the peephole, Natasha seen the Stark Heir standing beyond the door with a suitcase and swollen, tear stained cheeks. Without a second thought, Natasha whipped the door open.

“N-Nat.”

Natasha didn’t know what to do as Charlie practically threw herself at her. The younger girl had tightly wrapped her arms around Natasha’s waist and crying into her chest. Slowly Natasha returned the hug with one arm, and maneuvered them and Charlie’s large suitcase into the apartment so she could close the door.

After a good few minutes, Charlie jumped away. “I uh, I’m sorry. I uh, just had nowhere to, uh, go. Tony, he’s, I can’t deal with him.”

Natasha ran her hands down Charlie’s arms, “Hey, it’s okay,” she said calmly, “Take a deep breath. You can tell me what happened when you’re ready.”

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut, nodding shallowly. She allowed Natasha to pull her towards the run down couch in the middle of the living room.

“Do you want something to drink? I don’t have much, but I have water and coffee,” Natasha offered.

“Water please,” Charlie croaked out.

“Okay,” Natasha gave Charlie’s arm a gentle squeeze as she wandered over to the little kitchen.

Charlie watched as Natasha maneuvered her way around the kitchen, only a few feet and a half wall separated them. “I told Tony.”

“And he didn’t take it well.”

Charlie looked down at her hands, “Worse, he forbid me from going actually. I’m twenty-five years old, and he thinks now is the time to father me. For twenty-five years I wanted a father. For twenty-five years.”

Natasha made her way back over to Charlie, placing the glass of water on the table in front of them. She sat beside Charlie, placing a gentle hand on her back, “I’m sorry Charlie.”

“I can’t go back there, not before I leave for New York, and not after the mission is over,” Charlie said.

Natasha listened as she silently rubbed circles on the other girl’s back.

“I’ve stuck by him through all his immature rendezvous’ and childish behaviour. He can’t even support me. I just don’t understand,” Charlie shook her head to rid her eyes of unshed tears.

“You can stay here until you have to leave, okay,” Natasha offered, “I’ll drive you to the airport Friday morning.”

Charlie nodded slowly, “Thank you.”

“Any time, _любить_.”

Charlie slowly leaned into Natasha, placing her head on the other woman’s shoulder. She eyes drooped closed as the emotional exhaustion caught up with her.

“We should get you to bed,” Natasha whispered, brushing Charlie’s hair out of her face.

Charlie nodded, but didn’t move away.

Natasha smiled softly. She gently tucked her arm under Charlie’s legs and pulled the younger woman to her chest before standing up.

Other then tucking her head under Natasha’s chin, Charlie made no move to waken.

Natasha made her way back to her room, she layed Charlie gently on her bed, and made the move to return to the living room.

“Nat.”

Natasha turned around to find Charlie looking at her with hooded eyes.

“Don’t leave.”

Natasha again looked torn between staying with Charlie and leaving through the closed door.

“Nat.”

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment making the decision to lie down beside Charlie. She froze when Charlie rolled over, placing her head on Natasha’s chest. After a moment, when she was sure Charlie was sound asleep, Natasha wrapped an arm around Charlie’s waist and ran her fingers through the other girl’s hair with the other hand.

“Good night Charlotte.”

=AGAHA=

Charlie stood at the back of the large group of S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits with a file stuffed under her arm; she can’t believe she let Fury and Natasha trick her into doing this. Her father is going to kill her when he finds out.

“Listen up recruits,” The loud, booming voice of Fury drew everyone’s attention, “Congratulations on making it this far. Take a look around you, memorize their faces, because by the end of your training only a handful of you would have made it through to becoming full agents. The training is vigorous and strenuous, but the agents that are produced are the best of the best. Now it’s time to see if you’re one of them.”

Charlie looked around, all eyes were glued on the man talking.

“These people beside you will be our greatest allies and your biggest competition, make friends wisely,” Fury continued, his eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Charlie. He gave the woman a nod before continuing, “You will work closely with agents, both field and tech, to see where you are best fit. My name is Director Fury, and I wish you all good luck.”

Charlie watched as Fury took a step back and a stern looking man took a step forward.

“Good Morning recruits, I am Maxwell Young, I will be overseeing all recruit training. You will report to me every morning, and you will do everything I say,” The man growled.

Charlie didn’t have a good feeling about Young. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something about the man was rubbing her the wrong way.

“You will be split into groups of fourteen, and paired with senior agents. Each week you’ll be put to the test in one of nine different areas. Hand to hand fighting, construction and deconstruction of a firearm, weapons handling, stealth, stamina, the gathering entail, hacking, computer sciences, and most importantly your ability to lie,” Young continued, “If you score the lowest, you will go back to whatever god forsaken city you came from.”

Mummers started throughout the recruits.

Young cleared his throat to regain the attention of his recruits, “You will be bunked with your team, in a suite big enough to house the surviving four.”

Fourteen people in a room meant for four, _this will be fun._

Fury stepped forward again, “On your way in, you each were given a file. In said file, you will find a map of the facilities you have access to and the location of your suite. There you will meet your group. Tomorrow morning you will meet your agent, and will begin your training for the first test on Friday. Good luck recruits, you are dismissed.”

Charlie opened her file, like the other recruits she was given a map marked with all level zero also known as recruit clearance and her suite, with the addition of  a detailed description of her group, and a map of all the places she has access to as a level two agent.

Not even Natasha understood why Fury granted Charlie level two clearance without actually going through the training to become an agent, but it will be really useful in her continuing to hack her way into the lives of her new coworkers.

=AGAHA=

“Listen up!”

The group of fourteen recruits, including Charlie, kept their eyes trained on Agent Young. Behind the senior agent stood fourteen other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with their arms clasped behind their backs, feet shoulder width apart, and their heads held high.

“Before you are a few of many highly trained agents that S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer,” Young continued, “You will be paired up and they will help you train for your tests every friday. Listen to everything they have to say; learn from every lesson they have to give you. They will be your saviors or your down fall.”

Charlie scanned the various faces of the agents, all faces were blank of emotion.

“Listen for your names, and find your agent,” Young continued, “Stevens and McKinley.”

Agent McKinley stepped forward and was joined by a recruit.

“Livingston and Hanson”

A blonde haired woman glared over her shoulder at Charlie as she moved to join her assigned agent.

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows, unsure why the other woman would have a grudge against her already when Charlie hadn’t said a measly word to her.

“Wyatt and Barton.”

Charlie’s eyes met a man across the room, she gave him a small nod which was returned. Neither of the made a move to stand beside one another. Beyond the scars on Agent Barton’s face, Charlie could see soft eyes. _This is going to be a good partnership._

=AGAHA=

Charlie sat on the couch in her suite, her group have long gone to sleep in the various beds, cots, and sleeping bags on the floor. She was typing up a detailed report on her laptop; still unsure what Fury wanted out of this mission, Charlie wrote down every flinch and every stutter that her fellow recruits made over the last five days.

It was approaching sun up, Friday morning, when Charlie finally closed her laptop and returned it to its hiding spot behind the communal refrigerator. She took a big stretch, rubbed her eyes, and started to brew a pot of coffee.

“Look who’s up early, as usual,” Rachel Livingston; a pompous, know-it-all, arrogant recruit; sauntered up to Charlie.

“Good morning Livingston,” Charlie said in an overly cheery tone.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Rachel hissed, “You’re not going to make it very far.”

“If I don’t sleep?”

“No, you just aren’t going to make it very far,” With an over dramatic flip of her hair, Rachel shoved pasy Charlie.

“Do you think we’re in high school or something, Livingston?” Charlie growled, “Grow the fuck up, we’re supposed to be a team.”

Rachel took a few threatening steps towards Charlie, “The weak will fall,” she growled.

“I’m not weak,” Charlie growled. Any human would have missed the purple flash in Charlie’s eyes.

Rachel got up in Charlie’s face, “If I have anything to do with it, you will never be an agent, Wyatt.”

“Good thing you don’t have anything to do with it.”

=AGAHA=

“Listen up!” Young yelled as he began to pace in front of the Charlie’s group. They were outside the compound, gathered in front of a long obstacle course and running track, “It is Friday, and you all know what that means, time for your first test: stamina. The person who stops moving first will be sent home. When I say go.”

“Good luck Charlie,” Alex, a short, friendly man with glasses from Charlie’s group whispered to the dark haired girl.

“You too Al,” Charlie whispered, she rang out her wrists and steadied her breathing like she was taught in her training.

“Go!”

All fourteen of them were off, with their respective agents watching from the sidelines.

Charlie used everything Barton had taught her over the last week, repeating his teachings over and over in her head. _Keep your feet light, pace yourself, believe you can do it. Keep your feet light, pace yourself believe you can do it. Light feet, easy pace, believe. Light feet, easy pace, believe._

Angelica Stevens was the first to fall, stumbling over her own two feet as she tried to jump over a hurdle only a hundred feet into the test.

“Stevens! Pack your things, you’re going home!” Young yelled.

Charlie heard someone scoff from behind her, “Looks like you’re lucky this time Wyatt,” Livingston said as she dashed in front of Charlie, “See you in the dust.”

Charlie shook her head as she forced herself to breath. _Light feet, easy pace, believe._

Two more fell by the time they reached the halfway point.

“You got this Charlie,” The Stark girl spoke to herself under her breath. Charlie’s muscles ached as she approached a 10ft wall with the only foot holds being halfway up. She watched Rachel launch herself over the wall with ease, the other woman being a good five inches taller than Charlie made it increasingly difficult for the shorter woman. Being just under 5ft 6, Charlie was not looking forward to climbing the wall.  “Oh come on, how is this fair?”

Charlie gritted her teeth through the pain in her muscles as she ran full speed at the wall, jumping at the last second. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, feel it in her arms and in her legs. A smile spread across her face, she made it. She’s going to go on to the next test, she climbed the wall, she’s going to be okay.

“I’ve got this.”

_Light feet, easy pace, believe._

But she celebrated too early.

The moment Charlie tried to climb down the wall, she lost her footing. It felt like it was in slow motion. The step wasn’t where it was supposed to be. She could feel her heart begin to race, she could feel every muscle work as her eyes widened and her hands moved to catch herself before she hit the hard track floor below. It would have been a relatively painless fall if she didn’t panic.

But she did.

And in her panic, Charlie hit her head off the ledge of the foot hold.

And her world went black once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd rather shorter, more frequent updates or longer ones, over a longer period of time.
> 
> Leave me a shout!


End file.
